


Visited

by Halrloprillalar (prillalar)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prillalar/pseuds/Halrloprillalar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future fic. Draco never knocks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visited

**Author's Note:**

> Canon-compliant through PoA; originally written 2003.

Draco never knocked. Draco never even used the door. He'd just apparate in Harry's flat, in Harry's bedroom, and Harry never knew when that would be.

Every night for a week, then nothing for three months. Once on a Wednesday morning, when Harry was already late for work, and Harry had to owl in sick, because Harry couldn't leave the bedroom when Draco was in it. Once when Harry had a girl in bed, a Muggle even. Draco pushed her out into the hall without so much as a memory charm and made Harry come three times before dawn.

Harry didn't bring girls home any more.

Harry didn't know what Draco did, when he wasn't fucking Harry. He knew Draco was married now, one reads these things, but it didn't seem to make any difference.

He tried not to think about these things too much. It was easier not to think about them when Draco was there, because then it was hard to think at all.

Draco was there now, a blur of light and dark across the room from Harry. Harry reached out for his glasses, but before he could find them, Draco was so close that Harry didn't need them any more.

Harry pulled Draco's robe off his shoulders, black silk slipping through his hands. Draco stripped the sheets away and lay down on top of Harry. Just the weight was enough to make Harry hard.

Draco moved his face down Harry's cheek, nose skimming the skin, not kissing Harry, but smelling him. Draco always did this and it drove Harry mad, the touch so light it almost tickled. He endured it as long as he could, and then took Draco's face in his hands and kissed him so hard, so wide, Harry thought his mouth would crack.

He ran his hands down Draco's back: shoulder-blades, spine, buttocks, then up again. His cock was pressed against Draco's hipbone and Harry began to rock, to get some friction.

Draco moved with him for a moment, then rolled away. Harry swore at him, then kissed him, first his mouth, then his neck and chest. Draco slid his fingers over Harry's chest and sides and back, marking a complex pattern that Harry always supposed he should worry about, but never did.

Harry moved down, ran his cheek over Draco's belly, then took Draco's cock into his mouth.

If Harry ever wanted to kill Draco Malfoy -- and Harry didn't, but just supposing he did -- this was the only time Harry thought he'd even have half a chance. Draco's hips were arching, his hands were on Harry's shoulders, still but for the nails digging into Harry's skin. When Draco came, his body went rigid and his eyes went glassy and Harry wondered if Draco was even there at all.

Then Draco wrapped his hand around Harry's cock and put his tongue in Harry's mouth and made him come. Harry was still sighing against Draco's neck when Draco disapparated.

The sheets were tangled. Draco's robe was on the floor. Harry put it on, pulled the covers up to his chin, and began to wait for next visit.


End file.
